1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wire end processing apparatus of the type in which a continuous insulated wire is cut to a predetermined length so that electric terminals are fastened to the ends of the wire length so cut.
2. Prior Art
It has been desired in the electrical and electronic industry to automatically cut a continuous insulated wire into a predetermined length and to automatically fasten electric terminals to the opposite ends of the wire length so cut.